


Final

by Forthediehards



Series: OC Adventures [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthediehards/pseuds/Forthediehards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Final. Sa'ti gets a little reward for finding the final kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final

“Alright, that’s the last one.” Sa’ti announces, handing over a tiny and rather chatty kitten into Kaj’s expectant hands. They’ve been on a wild chase all across town, locating at least eight lost kittens that some poor old grandmother had accidentally let loose when bringing her groceries in.

It is decidedly the last thing Sa’ti ever wants to do with his days, and he doesn’t even like kittens very much, but a well placed pout and the promise of a night full of cuddling (Sa’ti cringes at the word) persuades him into helping Kaj with this rather exhausting job.

He’s found at least four of the eight kittens, and he pretends to be offended by the impressed look on Kaj’s face.

“You saved me a lot of work. Thank you.”

Sa’ti grumbles something unintelligible in response and shrugs, leaning himself against the fence as Kaj hops up the stairs to hand the old woman her last kitten.

When he returns, Sa’ti is typing away on his phone with something of a scowl on his lips and Kaj decides that simply won’t do. He reaches up and pushes Sa’ti’s phone away, before leaning forward and pressing a loving kiss to his lips. 

Sa’ti is a bit breathless when they pull away, but he’s smiling and leaning forward to steal one more quick kiss, shamelessly. 

“What was that for?” He asks softly, and all Kaj does is smile in return. It make’s Sa’ti’s heart skip a beat and he trips over his own feet when Kaj begins to drag him away towards home.

“For finding the final kitten.”

And Sa’ti thinks if he gets kissed like this every time, then these odd jobs aren’t really so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Kaj is a character from my friend's webcomic called Quench. I cannot post this without linking you to her work, because her comic is wonderful and I want to share it with the world.
> 
> Link to the comic: http://quenchcomic.tumblr.com  
> Link to her blog: http://kahentine.tumblr.com
> 
> And if you're interested in reading more about my OC, Sa'ti, and his race (Aguantia), you can find more info here -
> 
> Sa'ti: http://forthediehards.tumblr.com/post/133656933898/about-sati  
> Aguantia: http://forthediehards.tumblr.com/post/133656090953/about-aguantia


End file.
